LET'S SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER
by A la luz de la luna
Summary: Dos desconocidos en un bar. Ella lleva mucho tiempo sola, él es un seductor. Una ATRACCIÓN MAGNÉTICA se cierne sobre ellos y los une, al igual que una gran pasión. Inspirada en la canción de The Rolling Stones - AU/OoC/AH/LEMMON FUERTE


**HOLA A TODAS, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC LEMMON, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. PERO DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE ES MUUUY LEMMON, BIEN GRÁFICO, ASÍ QUE, MENORES ABSTENERSE. EL QUE LO LEA, LO HARÁ BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**

**SUMMARY: Dos desconocidos en un bar. Ella lleva mucho tiempo sola, él es un seductor. Una ATRACCIÓN MAGNÉTICA se cierne sobre ellos y los une, al igual que una gran pasión. Inspirada en la canción de The Rolling Stones - EXB/OoC/AH/LEMMON FUERTE**

**Sin más, les dejo mi fic:**

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**LET'S SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER**

**FLASH BACK**

_-Anda, Bella, salgamos este viernes –le suplicó Alice a su castaña amiga-. Rose dice que sino lo haces eres una amargada y que llevas ocho semanas sin acompañarnos en ninguna salida. ¿Es que acaso no nos quieres? –preguntó la pequeña duendecillo haciendo que a Bella se le ablandara el corazón._

_-Claro que sí, Allie, sabes que eres una hermana para mí, al igual que Rosalie. No entiendo como pueden dudarlo. Es que simplemente, ya sabes, desde que rompí con Jacob no he tenido ganas de salir a ningún lado._

_-Sí, cariño, lo entiendo –dijo una Alice comprensiva- tomando las mejillas de su amiga entre sus manos-, pero ya han pasado cinco meses desde eso. Además, es una salida entre amigas. Ninguna va a ligar, al menos, ese no es el propósito._

_-Jajaja –se carcajeó Bella- _"...al menos ese no es el propósito"_, jajaja._

_-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿acaso te burlas de mí? –le respondió su amiga muy enojada._

_-Por supuesto que no –se defendió Bella entre risas-, solo de lo que dices._

_Entonces la castaña salió corriendo, perseguida por un demonio pelinegro en miniatura._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Finalmente, Bella se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a su amiga. Ahora ella estaba sola, sentada sobre un taburete, alrededor de la mesa que antes habían compartido las tres en _Dark Moon_. Mas luego, Rosalie se había retirado para tirarse en el baño a un joven (un tal Emmett), que recién había conocido, pero con el cual decía tener _"mucha química"_. Mientras que Alice se había ido a la pista de baile para calentarle los pantalones a un rubio guapo de nombre Jasper.

La castaña suspiró y de un trago se terminó su White Cosmo o Cosmopolitan. Se estaba preparando para pedir la cuenta y retirarse cuando un hombre guapísimo se acercó a su mesa. Llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, unos zapatos de cuero y una camisa del mismo color. Ésta última con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, lo cual le daba a Bella una mejor visión de sus evidentes y marcados pectorales. Ese dios griego, porque no podía describírselo de otra forma, llevaba un saco haciendo juego sobre su brazo derecho y eso le daba un apetitoso y salvaje aspecto de recién salido de la oficina. Alto, de complexión marcada, orbes esmeraldas y cabellos dorados, un perfecto adonis para el deseo de cualquier mujer y, seguramente, de muchos hombres.

-¿Me permites invitarte un trago? –preguntó el efebo con su aterciopelada voz y regalándola con una pícara y seductora sonrisa ladeada.

-Cl-claro –respondió ella a media voz. Ese hombre la hacía estremecerse y su sola presencia le enviaba pequeñas descargas a lo largo de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. ¡Vamos! Si incluso se podía decir que ya estaba mojada, y mucho-. Eso me encantaría –no sabía como, pero rápidamente se recuperó del sobrecogimiento y puso su mejor voz de _femme fatale_.

Edward, pues así se llamaba ese hijo de la belleza, colocó su saco (del cual sobresalía su corbata de uno de los bolsillos), sobre un taburete vacío y en otro se sentó él.

-¿Qué deseas tomar? –preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa para acercarse aún más a ella, quitándole el aliento.

Bella estuvo a punto de responderle _"a ti"_, pero se contuvo y dijo:

-Lo mismo que estaba tomando hace un momento, un Cosmopolitan –se relamió los labios en un gesto "inocente", como dándole a entender que había disfrutado de su cóctel. Aunque claro, que de pura esa relamida no tenía nada, sino todo lo contrario. El efecto fue el buscado y el hombre emitió un bajo gemido-gruñido. A lo que ella le contestó con su mejor sonrisa.

Edward llamó al mesero y:

-Dos Cosmos –le pidió. Una vez que éste se hubo retirado retomó la conversación con ella-. No sé tu nombre, ¿sabes?

-Ni yo el tuyo –replicó ella-. El mío es Isabella, pero prefiero Bella –aclaró.

-Yo soy Edward –tomó su mano y besó el dorso de la misma-, un placer conocerte _Bella_ –pronunció su nombre italianamente, para darle el doble sentido.

Los tragos pronto estuvieron sobre la mesa y entre risas y sorbos de los mismos pasaron un buen rato contando bobadas de sus trabajos y experiencias vergonzosas. Las mejillas de Bella estaban rojas, tanto por el alcohol, como por su atrevimiento. Después de cómo habían resultado las cosas con su ex novio, ella jamás se habría creído capaz de coquetear con un hombre como lo estaba haciendo con éste.

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó con esa voz de terciopelo Edward, cuando se comenzaron a escuchar los primeros compases de "Let's Spend the Night Together", de The Rolling Stones.

-Claro –respondió ella y él le tomó la mano nuevamente, para conducirla a la pista.

Allí, con ese rock, prácticamente se deshicieron del deseo, la pasión y la lujuria. Edward la acercaba a Bella a su cuerpo, cada vez que le era posible, apretándola contra su ya muy evidente erección. Mientras que ella restregaba su trasero contra la misma. Sinceramente ya no le importaba dónde estuvieran sus amigas. Sin saber cómo, en ese momento eran solo ella y aquél magnífico espécimen masculino.

Al terminar la canción él la atrajo una vez más a su persona para darle un beso voraz. Invadió su boca con su lengua y ella tampoco se quedó atrás. Era una batalla por ver quién se hacía con el control. Hasta que finalmente se separaron.

-¿Te gustarían que nos fuéramos a dónde podamos estar más cómodos? –preguntó él con fuego en sus ojos y sin soltarla ni un milímetro.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías –sonrió ella coqueta y seductoramente.

-La cuenta ya está paga. Me encargué de eso en cuánto te vi sola en esa mesa –dijo conduciéndola a buscar sus cosas-. Respecto a los tragos que tomamos –sacó su billetera y dejó un billete de cien dólares debajo de una de las copas-, creo que eso será más que suficiente.

Bella sonrió complacida. Al parecer, el hombre estaba tan ansioso como ella, si era capaz de dejar tanto dinero en lugar de esperar el vuelto. Recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida. Él la llevó hasta su coche, un Volvo S60R plateado y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Ella sabía que todo eso era una locura, pero no le importaba. Por una vez en su vida quería dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Subió al carro y él cerró la puerta, para luego dirigirse al asiento del conductor.

Edward manejó durante unos quince minutos, en los cuales música de The Rolling Stones hacía de fondo, hasta que llegaron a su destino, el Hotel Twilight. Descendieron del auto y entraron al lujoso recinto. Edward pidió la suite residencial y hacia allí marcharon. Bajaron apresurados del ascensor y él abrió la habitación con la tarjeta de acceso.

En cuanto traspasaron las puertas del lugar, él comenzó a devorar los labios de ella. Saboreándolos, mordisqueándolos, haciéndolos suyos. Edward conocía ese lugar a la perfección. De hecho, él era el dueño de esa cadena hotelera y esa suite era solo suya. La utilizaba para relajarse algún que otro fin de semana. Aunque, por primera vez, la utilizaría para entregarse a esa fascinante mujer que había conocido horas atrás. Subió las piernas de Bella a su cadera y allí se enredaron. Así la llevó hasta la habitación de la gran cama matrimonial, rodeada de cortinajes y coronada por un dosel dorado. Ese lugar era perfecto.

La depositó suavemente sobre la cama y le dio un suave beso sobre sus labios, antes de comenzar a desvestirla. Le quitó los tacones y acarició sus piernas con suavidad. Luego se dirigió a su cuello, el cual saboreó en todo su esplendor. Lo lamió, lo besó y mordió en toda su extensión. Extendió sus manos por detrás del mismo y desanudó su precioso vestido azul marino, escote halter, que tan bellamente contrastaba con su pálida y cremosa piel. La incorporó entre sus brazos para quitarle el vestido, dejándola en unos interiores muy vaporosos y pequeños, del color del vestido. Debido al corte del vestido no llevaba brasier, Edward se deleitó con sus bien formados y grandes senos, culminados por unos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños pezones rosados. La miró una vez más con lujuria y luego enterró su cabeza entre sus pechos. Pasó la lengua por ambos montículos, mordisqueándolos y pellizcándolos. Con una mano ahuecó su seno izquierdo, para después llevárselo a la boca y devorarlo con devoción, mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano libre, y viceversa. Finalmente despegó sus labios de allí para arrastrarlos por el abdomen de la castaña, lamiéndolo y dejándole pequeños besos de mariposa.

Al llegar al borde del elástico de la tanga que Bella usaba comenzó a jugar con éste y subió la pierna izquierda de Bella sobre su hombro para depositar suaves besos sobre su muslo, cerca de su entrepierna, que la volvían loca. Los gemidos de la joven llenaban la habitación y ella se retorcía entre las sábanas, rogándole por un contacto más íntimo. Esto estaba llevando a Edward al máximo, si no acababa con eso pronto se correría con la ropa puesta, pero, por otro lado, quería que Bella disfrutase al máximo. Para complacerla y enloquecerla aún más, lamió sus húmedas bragas, muy cerca de su centro. El grito de placer y sorpresa de Bella hizo que su erección palpitase más fuertemente. Sin embargo, decidió seguir con la "tortura". Lentamente, y dejando pequeños besos o lengüetazos por todas partes, le retiró las bragas. La observó desnuda completamente por unos momentos antes de subir ambas piernas de la joven sobre sus hombros y comenzar a devorarse su entrepierna. Introdujo su lengua entre sus labios de a poco, acariciándola y deleitándose con su sabor. Los gemidos de Bella no se hicieron esperar y él continuó con su trabajo. Llegó a su botón de placer y lo acarició lentamente con su dedo pulgar, luego con su lengua y dientes. Ella le tomó por los pelos y lo empujó, acercándolo más a ella, incitándolo a seguir. Edward sonrió contra sus pliegues y con un solo movimiento introdujo su experta lengua en su centro. Moviéndola arriba y abajo, adentro y afuera, mientras que continuaba acariciando y pellizcando sus senos. Luego salió de ella, quien se quejó levemente, quejido que se convirtió en grito de placer cuando él suplantó rápidamente su lengua por dos de sus dedos. Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente con los mismos, luego agregó otro más y comenzó a buscar su punto G. Él estaba acostumbrado al trabajo manual y, aunque cada mujer es única, fácilmente encontró lo que buscaba. Haciendo que Bella se corriera duro contra sus dedos, retorciéndose de placer y gritando con toda la potencia de su garganta.

-¿Te ha gustado eso, nena? –preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Bella aún estaba muy agitada y casi no tenía respiración. Aprovechando esto, él pellizcó su clítoris duramente, haciendo que se viniera de nuevo. Finalmente sacó sus dedos de su interior y la besó en la boca tierna y apasionadamente- Pruébate –le dijo ofreciéndole sus dedos, que estaban embebidos en sus líquidos-, sabes jodidamente bien.

Ella sin dudarlo se los llevó a la boca y los degustó, limpiándolos y maravillándose con su propia excitación. Luego se relamió los labios en un gesto muy provocador. Bella subió sus manos por el pecho de Edward, desabrochando su camisa lentamente. Llevó las manos a su cinturón, mas no era lo suficientemente rápido y él la deseaba. El adonis se terminó de desvestir solo, ansiosamente, mientras Bella no le quitaba sus manos de los músculos. Edward, una vez desnudo, se recostó sobre ella, aunque no le cedió su peso, no quería lastimarla. Movió las caderas para crear fricción entre sus sexos y ella gimió por la anticipación.

-¡Te quiero dentro mío ya! –gritó Bella.

-Tus deseos son órdenes –sonrió Edward, que de la nada (o eso pensó ella) había tomado un condón y se lo había puesto, antes de penetrarla.

Una vez adentro de ella se quedó quieto unos segundos, disfrutando de la calidez y la estrechez de Bella. Luego comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior, esperando a que ella se acostumbrase.

-¡Má-más fuerte! –gimió ella casi a los gritos, arqueando la espalda.

Edward comenzó a embestirla rápidamente, en un compás de sexo salvaje y apasionado. Ella movía sus caderas en círculos, enloqueciéndolo. Los gritos y gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación. Él posó su boca sobre los senos de Bella, los chupó, mordió y pellizcó hasta el cansancio, excitándola más y más cada vez. La joven, por su parte, acariciaba sus nalgas y las apretaba, para luego dirigirlas a sus testículos. Los ahuecó y acarició, adueñándose de ellos. Un pequeño hormigueo comenzó a desatarse en su vientre bajo, mientras sentía como los testículos de él se contraían de a poco. De modo que se movió más desesperadamente debajo de él, que aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-¡EDWARD! ¡BELLA! –gritaron ambos al llegar al orgasmo juntos.

-Ahh, eso ha sido espectacular –comentó Edward al recuperar el aliento-, tú eres magnífica –añadió tomando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y besándola-. ¿Tienes hambre? Pediré servicio a la habitación, ¿te gusta el sushi?

-Sí, claro –sonrió ella desde la cama. Él ya se había levantado para hacer el pedido.

-Pediré unas botellas de champaigne también y el postre, claro está.

Luego de encargar todo eso, regresó a la habitación, tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y al mejor estilo de recién casados, la llevó al cuarto baño.

-Vamos a limpiar ese bello cuerpo tuyo –le dijo con lujuria.

Ambos se metieron bajo la ducha y comenzaron a bañarse, enjabonándose el uno al otro. Edward se la hubiera tirado ahí mismo, pero había muchas cosas que quería hacerle y no tenían tiempo. Pronto la comida estaría ahí. Sin embargo, podía darle un orgasmo a ella. De modo que comenzó a besar su cuerpo, especialmente su cuello, desesperadamente. Aprisionó sus pechos y pellizcó sus pezones, excitándola, para luego, de golpe, introducir tres dedos en su interior. Bella gimió muy fuerte, arqueando su espalda e intentando darse la vuelta para poder besarlo, pero él no se lo permitió. La apoyó contra la pared a la vez que pellizcaba su clítoris, llevándola casi al límite con eso más la sensación de la fría losa sobre sus senos. Añadió un dedo más y aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras seguía acariciando su botoncito, hasta encontrar nuevamente su punto G. Bella comenzó a deshacerse en sus brazos. Edward, en lugar de dejar de arremeterla, lo hizo aún más fuerte, causándole un orgasmo múltiple. Ella estaba deshecha, no podía ni sostenerse, así que él la sacó de la bañadera y envolvió en una bata. Luego la llevó a la sala de la suite y la recostó sobre uno de los amplios sofás. El timbre sonó en ese momento y fue a atenderlo.

Dos carritos fueron introducidos en la habitación y Edward le dio una generosa propina al muchacho que las había llevado hasta allí. Luego tomó uno de estos y lo acercó a dónde estaba Bella. Destapó la primera botella y sirvió dos copas, le ofreció una a ella y luego comenzaron a comer el sushi. Mientras tanto, hablaron bastante de sus gustos y de ex parejas o malas experiencias sexuales, con lo que se rieron mucho ambos.

Cuando estuvieron llenos, Edward le pidió a Bella que se tendiera sobre el piso (una alfombra), y le vendó los ojos con su corbata. Luego se dirigió al otro carrito y acercó las cosas a ella. Pero el postre iba a ser diferente, _Bella_ iba a ser el _postre_.

-No espíes –le ordenó. Aunque no hacía falta, ella sabía que algo muy bueno se avecinaba y no iba a impedirle nada.

Edward batió un frasco de crema y luego la repartió alrededor del cuerpo de Bella, haciendo espirales. Primero en sus pechos, luego en su ombligo y finalmente en su entrepierna. Ella sonrió al sentir el contacto de algo tan suave y etéreo en su zona íntima. Luego tomó unas cerezas y las colocó sobre cada pezón y sobre el ombligo. Tomó una cucharada de tibio chocolate derretido y lo esparció por los labios de ella, su cuello, brazos, vientre y piernas. Vació el resto de la botella de champaigne a lo largo de su cuerpo y, finalmente, tomó una fresa y la compartió con ella. Lo que terminó siendo un apasionado beso.

Edward se preparó para hacer su trabajo, se relamió los labios y comenzó a atacar su cuerpo, para limpiarlo del chocolate y del alcohol. Su cuello fue lo inicial, después sus brazos, vientre y piernas. Cada parte del cuerpo de Bella fue lamido, mordido y soplado por Edward (excepto las partes que ambos más ansiaban) haciendo que ella se arqueara, gimiera y rogara por más. Una vez eliminados esos ingredientes del postre, Edward se dedicó a los senos. Saboreó la crema lentamente, a lengüetazos, suspirando sobre su piel. Luego mordió cada cereza y con ellas sus pezones, a lo cual Bella se corrió. Satisfecho, besó sus labios y suspiró sobre su cuello:

-Eres hermosa cuando te retuerces de placer y me encanta saber que es por mí. Ahora te daré la mejor lamida de coño de tu vida –ella se estremeció e intentó besarlo nuevamente, pero él ya había vuelto a su trabajo.

Recorrió su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo, dónde quitó la crema y le ofreció la cereza a ella. Luego siguió por su abdomen, besando tomo alrededor. Humedeció sus muslos y sopló en esos lugares, con los gemidos y gritos de placer de ella retumbándole en los oídos. Finalmente decidió encargarse de su entrepierna y disfrutó muchísimo del sabor de la crema batida, mezclada con los líquidos de Bella. Gimió contra su clítoris y luego lo chupó duramente, succionándolo. Bella se corrió de nuevo. Introdujo su lengua en su intimidad y comenzó esa danza que hacía que ella se volviese loca de placer. Tapada los ojos como estaba, el resto de las sensaciones se multiplicaban. Buscó a tientas la cabeza de Edward, la empujó aún más a su interior y subió sus piernas a su espalda, rodeándolo. Además de su lengua, Edward introdujo dos dedos en su interior, para aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras acariciaba su ya muy hinchada polla y sus testículos. A la vez que Bella mojaba sus dedos y pellizcaba sus pezones con ellos. Ella gritó fuerte, como nunca, mientras se venía duro, lo cual llevó a Edward al orgasmo también.

Él se acostó junto a ella y le quitó la venda. Besó sus labios y:

-Eres estupenda, ¿lo sabes? –le dijo.

-Tu también –contestó Bella acurrucándose en su pecho.

Cuando recuperaron la respiración, comieron casi todo el resto del postre normalmente y bebieron más champaigne. La joven estaba fascinada con ese hombre, completamente extasiada. Y cómo no estarlo, él era un dios griego del sexo, bellísimo y te daba tan duro como un toro enfurecido. Bella quiso hacer algo para compensarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo.

-Bella -le dijo él poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo. No te lo he dicho, pero este hotel es mío, de hecho toda la cadena hotelera lo es y de mi familia también –le dijo haciendo que ella abriera la boca muy grande, sin saber que decir. Lo que hizo que Edward se imaginara las maravillosas cosas que esa linda boquita le podía hacer a su polla. Sacudió esa imagen de la cabeza, para muchas mujeres eso era una bajeza y él no quería que ella se sintiese mal con nada, se merecía mucho más que eso. Ella era especial-. Esta suite está reservada solo para mi uso personal, aunque nunca había traído una chica aquí, pero sé que el hotel te brinda ciertos servicios. No los he usado, no quería hacerlo solo, pero...

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó ella sin entender.

-Ven –tomó su mano y la llevó de nuevo a la habitación. Tomó la tarjeta de acceso de su habitación y luego se dirigió al placard. Adentro del mismo había un gran box que se habría con la tarjeta. Así lo hizo y dejó al descubierto una colección de juguetes sexuales bien equipada, vaginas artificiales, consoladores, dildos, vibradores, anillos, fundas, condones texturados, aceites lubricantes, geles, plumas, sogas, fustas, esposas, un montón de disfraces sugerentes, etc.

-¿Te gustaría usar algunos de estos conmigo? –preguntó él con deseo, pero conteniéndose, tampoco la quería asustar- Desde ya te digo que mediante el sistema de la tarjera controlan lo que es usado y lo reponen con cada cliente. De todos modos esta suite es solo mía y...

-Claro que sí, ¿qué quieres probar? No, mira, no me digas, sorpréndeme –y se sentó al borde de la cama, vendándose los ojos a sí misma.

Edward tomó varios objetos y los dejó sobre el lecho. Incorporó a Bella y la esposó al techo de la cama. Destapó una botellita de aceite y se embebió las manos, comenzando un muy erótico masaje en el cuerpo de la joven, aunque sin llegar a su centro. Pellizcó sus pezones fuertemente y luego los alivió con un gel, para luego acariciarlos con unas plumas, las cuales dirigió a su clítoris. Mordió su cuello, a la vez que acariciaba sus pliegues con una fusta y le daba una suave nalgada. Bella estaba empapada, gemía y se retorcía, pidiendo por más.

-Las fustas también pueden dar placer, por si no lo sabías –le dijo con la voz consumida por el deseo.

Agarró un par de broches para los pezones y se los colocó, dejando que estos hicieran presión, mientras comenzaba a utilizar en ella un vibrador de clítoris. Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más altos y cuando él retiró las pinzas de sus senos y las reemplazó por su boca, subiendo el vibrador al nivel más alto, ella gritó fuerte, tal como se corrió. Satisfecho, Edward le sacó las esposas y cuando ella creyó que el juego había terminado, la tomó por detrás y la penetró de una sola estocada. Bella gritó, no le dolió, pero no se lo esperaba. Él con una mano sujetaba sus caderas, impulsándolos a ambos en ese vaivén y con la otra volvía a emplear el vibrador en ella. Fuerte y duro, así les gustaba a los dos. Unas embestidas más y ambos llegaron al orgasmo, gritando como locos.

Se desplomaron sobre la cama y así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que Bella se incorporó. Se quitó la venda y se la colocó a él.

-Es tu turno de disfrutar, cariño –le susurró.

-Bella no es nece... –pero no pudo continuar.

-Shh –lo calló ella-, ahora mando yo. Lo amarró al dosel de la cama con las sábanas y luego se dirigió al armario. Al regresar a la cama, destapó una botellita de un aceite picante y lo extendió en las tetillas de Edward y en su pene. Esto le era placentero, a la vez que tortuoso y pronto Bella lo alivió con un gel. Besó sus labios apasionadamente y luego su cuello, bajando por su pecho, donde se entretuvo con sus pezones. Los mordisqueaba y soplaba sobre ellos, enloqueciéndolo, mientras rozaba levemente su entrepierna y su muy excitada polla. Finalmente se separó un poco de él y comenzó su trabajo manual sobre la erección de él, acariciando sus testículos también, pero cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo, paró. Se agachó entre las piernas de Edward y le dio una lamida a su glande, relamiéndose los labios.

-Si que es grande –susurró, complaciendo a Edward. Aunque lo decía enserio, era grande, derecha, gruesa y muy levantada.

Volvió a su tarea. Lamiendo ahora la polla en toda su extensión. Luego, se la fue introduciendo en la garganta, relajando sus músculos al máximo para que entrase por completo. Cuando así lo hizo comenzó a mover su lengua en el interior y su cabeza de arriba a abajo, mientras acariciaba sus testículos. Fue aumentando el ritmo cada vez más, hasta que cuando estuvo cerca del orgasmo Edward llevó sus manos al cabello de ella, embistiéndola. Se iba a correr y quiso salir de su interior, pero ella se lo impidió. De modo que se vino en su boca, derramando todo su semen en su garganta, y como consecuencia de su excitación, ella también. Bella lo tragó ágilmente todo, hasta dejarlo limpio. Luego lo desató y lo besó, dejando que él probara su maravilloso sabor.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó ella acariciándole el pecho.

-Fue el mejor oral de mi vida, lo juro –le contestó besando la cima de su cabeza.

-Tengo hambre –confesó Bella. A pesar de no querer romper ese momento, sus tripas rugirían y lo harían por ella si no ingería algo pronto.

-Yo también –contestó él risueño.

Ordenaron unas pastas y vino tinto Malbec. De postre comieron lemmon pie, mientras miraban la película _"El cuerpo del delito"_, pero, al llegar a ciertas escenas de lujuria entre los protagonistas, el deseo regresó a ellos.

-Hay algo que me gustaría probar contigo –Bella repitió sus palabras-, algo que nos dará placer a ambos... –dejó la frase en el aire para que él la adivinara.

-¿69? –preguntó Edward.

-69 –afirmó Bella.

Se incorporaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la habitación, besándose salvaje y apasionadamente. Se recostaron en la cama, él abajo y ella arriba, él mirando su coño y ella su polla. Bella fue la primera en dar el paso. Tomó sus testículos entre sus manos y los ahuecó y acarició. Luego comenzó a humedecer su erección, a la vez que él introducía su lengua en su centro. Bella consiguió meterse toda la polla en su boca nuevamente y comenzó su trabajo duro, mientras Edward hacía lo propio. Él la sujetaba por las caderas con una mano, para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. Con la otra, acariciaba su clítoris y la penetraba con dos dedos (sumados a su lengua). Fueron aumentando sus movimientos, Bella gemía contra su pene, Edward contra sus labios. El momento se acercaba, ella chorreaba sus líquidos y él se desprendía del líquido pre-seminal. Unas cuantas lamidas y chupadas más y ambos alcanzaron el clímax juntos. Él la limpió a ella y viceversa.

Estaban agotados y ya había amanecido, de modo que se deslizaron bajo las sábanas de seda y, abrazados, se dejaron llevar por el sueño, luego de la mejor noche de sexo de sus vidas. Porque eso había sido, solo sexo... ¿o tal vez no?

**FIN**

**By *Ayee***

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJE SUS RR PORFAS :) GRACIAS POR LEERME...**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**


End file.
